1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to optical interferometric sensors, particularly to interferometric MOEMS accelerometers and pressure sensors.
2. Description of Prior Art
High-sensitivity and high-resolution accelerometers have applications in seismology and navigation. They are also used in monitoring systems of structure condition. In the applications, low cost and small size of an accelerometer are often required besides sensitivity and resolution. Among currently available methods for acceleration detection, e.g. capacitative, piezoresistive, piezoelectric, tunneling, and optical interferometric schemes, the optical interferometric scheme has an advantage over the others in terms of specification and cost when it is combined with micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS). When MEMS is blended with optics, it is often call optical MEMS or micro-opto-electro-mechanical-systems (MOEMS).
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,187 to Manalis, a MOEMS accelerometer is disclosed in which an interferometer consists of micromachined interdigital fingers and one set of the fingers moves when it is subject to acceleration. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,718 to Waters et al., another type of MOEMS accelerometer is taught where an adjustable Fabry-Perot interferometer is fabricated and used for the measurement. In the prior art, however, the interdigital fingers or Fabry-Perot cavity mean a complex structure, which adds to manufacturing difficulties and restricts reduction of size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high-sensitivity and high-resolution MOEMS accelerometer which is smaller in size and easier to make compared to the present ones.
A compact high-sensitivity pressure sensor is often made by attaching or forming a Fabry-Perot interferometer at the end of an optical fiber. Again, the Fabry-Perot cavity, having two well-aligned parallel reflectors, is difficult to fabricate. In addition, when one reflector moves due to change of pressure, characteristics of the interferometer are prone to deteriorate.
Therefore, there exists a need for a compact pressure sensor which is relatively easier to fabricate and has high-sensitivity.